opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Emperor's fall
The Emperor of the Underworld, Kylen, turns away, and starts walking away, with the intention of finishing off the extremly weakened Muramasa, who is obviously a level above the others before he gets the chance to recover. As he walks, the shadows that were covering his head, creating the helmet come off, and he takes a big breath. Kylen: my awakened devil fruit constantly saps away my stamina,,, yet this is a war against a Yonko crew. I can't relax just yet. Kylen continues walking, without noticing that the fog around him starts getting thicker...As he gets closer and closer to Hermes and Muramasa, he finally takes notice at the thick smoke waves that spread around him. Kylen: It would seem that Owari's army of robots has been wrecking this place a little too much...Smoke is gathering even here, at the plateau. "Die, you bastard". The lion man covers his eyes, but his mouth can be seen moving, forming a melancholic smile. Pandora. Before he can realize what is happening, Kylen starts throwing blood up, and falls on one knee. Kylen: *he places his hand infront of his mouth* this black smoke... be his!? OH SHIT! AT THAT TIME! In Kylen's mind, a scene from a few minutes ago plays again... While Nww dodged some incoming shadows, Sher swung his Barbar with power, breaking them... However, in the blade's path, Kylen failed to notice the smoke that was emmited. Sher: The technique that only one person managed to completly turn around... The Pandora Padora no Mi's ultimate subtstance... If you like assasinations and shadow movements so much, mafioso, then taste them for yourself!!! Sher feels the shadows that were entangling him get weaker, and manages to move his body a few inches. Kylen: You damn... *coughs more blood* Lion. Kylen controls his shadows and creates his helmet again, blocking all the deadly smoke from his lungs. Sher: Well, it's not like it's unfair... Sher and Nww, who just came to, manage to stand up, barely, and walk with trouble towards eachother. They take out their knives, and attack eachother. Kylen is on his knees, still recovering from the shock his body suffered, and witnessing the second wind that took his opponentns by. The shadows fall off the two fighters, and they strech their muscles, looking at Kylen with menacing looks. Kylen: I... made a mistake. It might have been bad for me to build such a blinding ego, after all. Kylen stands up, and uses some shadows beneath him to create a few small bullets in his hand. Shadow Tracker. Kylen swings his arm with power, and the bullets fly away at a speed that would rival the most powerfull of snipe guns in the world. The shadow bullets head straight towards Sher and Nww, but they start running, sensing them with their Kenbushoku. They manage to dodge their original trajectory, but suddenly, the airborne bullets explode, releasing a few "layers" of shadows, and change their route. The fighters are taken by spuprise, and barely manage to dodge all but one bullet each. They both grind their teeth in pain, but have not time to recover, since they can already feel the Emperor above them, in the air, coming down with speed. They try to run away, but shadows have tied up their feet before they could realize it. Kneel to the Emperor. Kylen comes down from above with power, and just as he lands, grabs the two fighter's heads, and crushes them brutally on the ground, creating two huge craters. They both luckily survived instant death by using the best of their Armament haki, since Kylen had created small spears that would have penetrated their skulls, on the place of impact. Sher: Enough! While Nww simply turns into a wolf, and taking advantage of the loss of mass, manages to escape, Sher unleashes his Barbar's electric shock capabilities, electrocuting the opponent, and freeing himself. Sher: You sure are a tought bastard!!! POLITIA!. Sher suddenly unleashes a crazy ammount of bloodlust, and attacks Kylen with all he has. Sword strikes with his Barbar, wielding elements, claw strikes that carry behind them the force of a hundred lions... Even Kylen, with his huge size and amazing defensing capabilities, is pushed back. New Espada Divinity! A blurr of white appears around Kylen, as Nww dashes aroudn at the top of his Wolf speed. After Sher strikes Kylen in the head, stunning him, Nww appears in front of Kylen, quickly changing into his Hybrid form, and while shouting at the top of his lungs. leads the white blur that hd been created all around Kylen to crash on him, swinging his sword and finally managing to cut through the shadow armor and claim some blood. Nww: No stop! Sher and Nww, grabbing the chance, attack together, focusing on doing as much damage ass possible on their opponent, discarding all safety thoughts. Kylen doesn't idly take the damage, but appart from defending with his shadows, his haki and his own body movements, he attacks the two men from all angels with his Shadowmaker. Cuts open up all over the two Zoans, and the whole area is filled with blood. Sher: MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE!!! Nww: YOU WANT ESPADA PRIDE, EMPEROR?! The two pirates don't stop, even though their bodies have be savagely cut up... Sher's stomach has been cut widely open, while Nww continues his barrage as two shadows are stabbed through his chest. Kylen can only manage to take steps back, and endure the damage... His control over his shadows fades slowly, and some of the parts of his armor flicker. Kylen: the hell is going on...? These guys shouldn't even be standing! Why do they keep attacking without stop?! Kylen feels the pain of the Barbar cleanly slicing off a part of his flesh, and the accute pain of Nww's dagger getting stabbed in his shoulder, but still does not stop, and gathers an insane amout of shadows around his arms. SHADOWMAKER'S FINAL: As the Lion man and the Wolf man advance, swinging their swords again, Kylen punches with both of his hand, creating ripples in the air as his arms move through it. WOLRD DARKNESS. Kylen also dashes with his body at that time powerfully, and finally connects his fists with the bodies of the two fighters, unleashing all the shadows on his arms in an instant. Two huge pillars of razor sharp shadows are fired at the speed of the man's punches, and tear up the pirates' bodies in a flash. Kylen stands still, with his fists still touching their bodies. Sher and Nww are barely hanging on, with white eyes and a souless expression on their faces. Kylen finally relaxes a little... Making the last mistake for this battle. Sher/Nww: AAAAAAAAAARGH! As they both scream, a wave of bloodlust is released from the two fighters who recovered their conciousness. They instatnly grab Kylen's arms, and won't let go now matter what... What happens next, is forever engraved in the man's heart... The Emperor of Darkness, who holds the reings of the Underworld in his hands, only answering to Ina, the man who has killed so many, who has deleted islands off the face of the earth... feels terrifyied, as he looks at the image infront of him. The whole area around him, darker than his own shadows... And behind the two zoan users, the shadows of two huge beasts, a Savage Lion and a Mad Wolf, with deformed facial structures, showing their bloodied fangs to him and staring him down with menace... Sher/Nww: Fall already! ESPADA BEAST SHOT! They both swing their swords with power, using the last of their power. Their blades slash through Kylen, and leave a huge X mark on his chest, finally defeating him... As Kylen falls, his mind being on the brink of insanity, he notices that even though they are still terribly wounded, many of the wounds that they both received have partialy or completly healed... Kylen: see... so this was... a fight between an Awakened Paramecia, and two Zoans that are now Awakening... Damn. I really am not good at strategy. I leave the rest to you... Ina and Owari. Kylen falls on the ground, defeated, and Sher with Nww follow him shortly after, but with smiles on their faces. Category:Blog posts